Chemical analysis using ultraviolet light is frequently achieved by radiating materials and measuring absorption or transmission in which radiation of different wavelengths is passed through to determine material identity and concentration. Ultraviolet (UV) analyzers are generally less specific than infrared (IR) or visible range analyzers. Additionally, UV analyzers are generally capable of more sensitivity than their IR counterparts—trace analyses are common for UV. Known solutions for UV analyzers typically include vacuum UV lamps, which require high voltage, high volume of the material needed for analysis and involve bulky and heavy equipment.